Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing an electric component and, more particularly, to a method for manufacturing an electrode.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a volume energy density of a battery is increased by reducing the thickness of an anode/cathode collector layer. However, when the collector layer is thin, the tensile strength is week, and then the collector layer is easily cracked under the same conditions in the slurry coating process. Moreover, the thin collector layer may not meet the requirement for the process equipment.